Splintered Dreams
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: It all begins with a case of Arson. Then Jill discovers foul play and murder. Now she has to track down the killer but no one will talk. Chris Redfield, a Private Investigator trys to help her find the murderer. They develop feelings along the way.


For my twin and best friend Eva. Thanks for everything you have done for me :) Love you so much…enjoy the story!

A/N: This is a Crime fiction kind of story. And it is Alternate Universe. Just letting everyone know :)

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>The house was burned to the ground. It was a horrible sight. No one had called the fire department until the house was just about to be demolished. Whoever the arsonist was, he was in huge trouble. And the whole block was probably going to be questioned as well. The house was once a huge mansion, a work of art to those who walked by. Now it was a pile of ash, a monstrosity. Thankfully, no one was hurt!<p>

Jill pulled up in her black car. It was a Ford Focus. It was a small car that she could barely afford. She got out slowly, looking at the crime scene. She couldn't believe her eyes.

_One arsonist did all this? _

She straightened out her blue suit. She was a detective. She was called to the crime scene at last minute. It was a shame too, because she was on a date! She had to embarrass herself on the promising date and come to the place of interest instead.

If she could, she would have strangled that arsonist for ruining her good time! Especially on her day off…

It may have been a cloudy day…but at least she was on a date with a promising man. Everyone had to count their blessings.

She started to come over to process the crime scene. "What happened?" she sighed. "You know this is my day off, right?" she pushed back her brown bob, and just stood there, waiting for the answers. That was what she usually did. The CSIs had _all_ the answers.

"Well Jill," one of the Crime Scene Investigators began, picking up some evidence, "It was arson, as you already know. And we are trying to put the puzzle pieces together."

Jill sighed. "How long is it going to take to put the puzzle pieces together?" Time was something she didn't have! And she knew more than anyone else that investigations took a very long time. They weren't solved in an hour like crime shows! She simply couldn't wait forever.

"Well," a young blond CSI began. Her name was Emily. Jill knew her from college. "We don't know who started the fire. That's the issue here. We're going to have to do a lot of questioning."

"And I'm guessing you want _me_ to do that questioning?" Jill asked. She started to calm down now that she heard Emily's voice. Emily was the more knowledgeable of the CSIs. She _knew_ what she was doing. And out of everyone, Jill knew she could count on her.

"Yes, please?" they all said in unison.

"It would just make it so much easier for us in the long run," Emily explained. "We have so much evidence to process. I mean, look at all this shit," she gestured to the crime scene and the pile of ash that was once a beautiful home. "It's going to take days or make a couple weeks to process all of this!"

"Where do we start?" Jill gasped, realizing that this case was much bigger than she could have possibly realized. If it was going to take them weeks to process the data, it could take her weeks to figure out who it was who set the fire!

"I would start in the neighborhood," Emily suggested, her blond ponytail bobbing in the wind. The rain started pouring down. Jill helped the Police Officers put a tent over the evidence so that the water couldn't damage it or erase fingerprints.

She wiped a hand across her face. This was a nightmare. She had never seen an arsonist case like this before. She ducked under the tent and decided to take a look at the evidence for herself. Wearing gloves provided by a CSI, she carefully dug through the wood and ash.

Something within the ruins of the house surprised her, more so than the fact that no one had bothered to call the fire department until the house had burned to the ground. No, this was worse. She found a bone! And it looked human!

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself. "Emily, get over here!" she shouted.

Emily rushed over with a look of surprise on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

Then Jill showed her the bone and the look of surprise changed to a look of horror. "I guess someone _was_ hurt, huh?" Jill muttered.

Emily's eyes widened. "Guys, get over here!" The rest of the team followed and studied the bone, confirming that it was human.

"I guess we're not dealing with Arson anymore," Jill stated. "We're dealing with a _murder_!"


End file.
